


Dice

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qisehua](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qisehua).



Dice

(written by dudufactory)

Zero ：Special Dice

这是一对情侣的家。

现在，家门前站着一个正要按门铃的包裹快递员，同时嘴里喊着——  
"Colin James先生在么？有您的快递包裹。"

出来应门的是一个二十四、五岁的金发年轻男子，身材不错，看到快递员手中的小包裹后，抿着嘴露出邪邪的微笑，特别的可爱。  
"是的，我就是Brad……呃……Colin James。"  
"那Colin先生，请在这里签收。"  
Bradley居然就这么堂而皇之的在纸上写下了他的假名：  
Colin James。  
是的，James家的Colin Morgan。

目送了快递员的离开，Bradley回到屋内，迫不及待的要打开包装。  
"Brad，是什么东西？"窝在客厅沙发上看电视的Colin见Bradley在拆手上的东西，随口问了一句，"我怎么听见对方喊的好像是我的名字？"  
"因为我用了假名。"Bradley继续拆着包装。  
"你买了什么居然要用假名？"  
被这么问的Bradley把小包裹扔给了Colin，说："你自己拆开来看吧。"  
倒像是想看看对方的反应似的，Bradley双手插在胸前，看着Colin认真地拆着包装：看你这笨笨的傻样，要是知道里面的东西小得只有一点点的话，搞不好你会发飙啊……Bradley想象着情景，自己在那儿乐呵。  
"What the F*ck, Bradley！"Colin看到实物以后——果然，如Bradley预计的那样——发飙了："包得那么结实，里面居然只是一个小小的骰子？！看你买的什么鬼东西！"  
"你先别生气啊，看看清楚再说。"  
Colin仔细地看着骰子上的内容，"噗嗤"一下乐了：吹，打手枪，69，BDSM……完全就是一枚非同一般的情趣骰子。  
"Bradley……you wanker！"Colin睨了Bradley一眼，问："你买来干吗？"  
"当然是我们俩玩啰！"  
"What?!"

Face ONE：骰子转啊转……今天是Blow Job吧？

Bradley花了点时间才拉上Colin掺和进来，说服的理由很简单：  
Colin啊，我们除了BDSM不玩，里面的内容哪一个没玩过？只不过是换成骰子了嘛……对吧？  
然后就看到Colin一脸吃瘪的两难样子，噘着嘴接受了。  
因为Bradley说的就是事实。

"既然第一次用这个，那就让你先投吧。"  
Bradley把骰子放在Colin面前，看眼前Colin盯着小小的骰子一副为难的样子，硬是憋着自己想笑的冲动。  
"不就是扔一下么，又不要你怎么样。快点啦~"Bradley催他。  
——没有骰子的时候，你不是照样在床上那啥那啥的么，如今只是有了个骰子就让你那么窘么，你这家伙，快点投啦。

骰子转啊转……转啊转…好像停的地方是……Blow ……Job……

Colin挑起了一边的眉毛，倒吸了一口气。不过Colin感觉像是愿赌服输一般，把Bradley推倒在床头，明明没有做错什么，可为什么自己就是万般的不愿意呢？该死的骰子！  
他撇撇嘴说："把你的脚竖起来啊，否则我怎么开始啊？"  
也许是因为以前都是Bradley引导着自己主动，现在变成一上来就要自己主动，顺序被这个骰子打乱了吧？  
Bradley打开自己的双腿，看着Colin的脑袋渐渐埋进他的腿间，他伸手抚上了Colin的脸颊，看着Colin看向自己的双眼，说："Col，要是你不喜欢，就不要勉强了。这个骰子如果没了娱乐的作用，那买它根本就没有意义。"  
听到Bradley的话，Colin先是一愣，随即就是自己的一连串嘟囔："谁说不喜欢了？我只是有点不适应罢了。没有亲吻就直接用吹的，一下子不习惯嘛……蠢蛋。"  
牢骚完，Bradley的东西就被Colin含进了他的嘴里。

哎呀，别说你了，就连我第一次被你一上来就咬，我也有点不适应呐！  
Bradley觉得Colin在用牙齿轻轻的啃咬自己，本能的就去抓他的头发想要他放开。不过Colin似乎也察觉到Bradley的意图，很快就收起了他的牙齿，换个方式改用他的舌头舔舐。  
房间里只有淫靡的"啧啧"声，"呼哧呼哧"的喘息声，还有Bradley双手纠缠被子的布料声。  
"啊、啊、不行了……Col、把你、把你的嘴拿开……快点儿！"Bradley用仅有的理智对Colin"发号施令"。  
Colin的嘴刚离开甚至脸上还带有一丝意犹未尽的茫然，Bradley的浊白色就撒了出来，有一小部分还是不小心喷在了Colin的嘴边。  
胸口明显的起伏不断，Bradley满足地拿起一旁的说明书，看看接下来可以玩什么，不过他似乎发现了一个原则性的问题。  
"Col，我想你应该看看这一条写的是什么……"有一点小小的错愕，不过Bradley还是伸手递给对方看。  
"什么？"Colin接过说明书，按着Bradley指的地方念了起来，"但凡投掷骰子的人皆为庄家，其所投出的内容即为要求下家所要做的……下……家……那就是说应该是你吹我的，而不是我来吹你的，是不是这样，Bradley？！"  
Bradley钳制住Colin要挥拳上来的两只手，把他固定在床尾。  
"有什么区别？反正我可以随时补偿你……"  
说着，他用手擦掉还覆在Colin嘴边的白浊，下滑自己的身子，用自己的嘴让Colin的下体逐渐昂扬，用他的嘴让Colin整个人缓缓沉沦……

 

Face TWO：骰子转啊转……今天怎么老是BDSM？

 

自从上次的大乌龙后（有么？），加上两人对规则就熟门熟路了，所以双方对掷骰子的时候各自都打着鬼主意。  
不过也有例外的时候——BDSM。  
Bradley和Colin对这样的情趣不怎么感兴趣，所以投到这一面的时候总是会说，"再来投一次吧。"  
结果，不知道今天是中了哪门子的邪，两人连着互投3个回合，全都是BDSM那一面。  
其实完全可以弃骰子于不顾在床上尽情云雨，不过还真的是中了玩骰子的邪，两人居然乖乖上床睡觉了。  
熄灯后——  
"Bradley，你说……明天应该不会再出现这种情况了吧？"  
"如果再这样，我就把这个骰子给扔了！这玩意儿根本就是阻碍我们两人的性趣……"  
"Brad，其实……我们好像可以不用它也能在床上做爱吧？"  
"Col……你说的……好像是这么一回事。"  
黑漆漆的房间里，两人睁着眼睛，盯着天花板，瞬间恍然大悟。

 

Face THREE：骰子转啊转……今天为什么会是Hand Job？

 

"今天该我先掷了吧？"Bradley虽然嘴上这么问，可手上也没见得有任何停下来的意思。  
Colin则趴在一边，看着今晚的骰子会转出什么结果。  
心里祈祷着出现"Snog"那一面，可真的等到那个小方块停下来的时候，Colin的表情就变得有点复杂。  
今天的结果居然是"打手枪"……啧……怎么会是这个结果呢？Colin的身子往前探了探，想再次确认自己有没有看错。不过Bradley的表情已经告诉他一个不争的事实：今晚就是在Bradley面前自己玩hand job。  
Hand Job是Colin不怎么喜欢的一面，虽然说比BDSM好一些，可是他就是觉得自己从心里不喜欢这个。因为无论谁丢到这一面都意味着今晚是一个人单方面在那儿享乐，这个人基本上都是Bradley。Colin自己掷到这一面，就会觉得很失落，而换成Bradley投出这个结果的话，又会让自己很窘：Bradley会要求他面对面的自娱自乐。

每次只有和Bradley分开的晚上，Colin才会幻想着Bradley一个人用左手解决问题。可那个人现在明明就在自己的面前，却还需要自己扮演那种饥渴的状态给对方看，这一点总是让Colin磨磨蹭蹭的。  
"Bradley……我们还是——"Colin开始找借口岔开话题，不过Bradley总能知道他的意图。  
"免谈！每次我都有打给你看，现在换你服从庄家的命令了，Colin。"Bradley上扬着狡黠的嘴角，坐在床对面的沙发上对Colin抱怨，"我就是想看你幻想着我而高潮的样子。"  
Colin的脸一下子就热了起来，同时干咽了一口。  
"Colin，我想知道你光用想的，只是想着我会不会就让你解放。"Bradley的话语开始变得情色起来，"如果不能，那我下回会给你更加深刻的记忆……所以，把拉链拉下来吧……"  
虽然有十二万个不愿意，虽然自己的脸烧得更加厉害，虽然Colin白皙的手仍旧磨磨蹭蹭的，可他还是乖乖地，甚至超出了Bradley的"要求"——脱了自己的裤子。  
光着下半身坐在床沿，Colin闭着眼睛开始想象着Bradley对自己曾经做过的种种，然后用手准备唤醒自己仍沉睡在腿间的东西。  
可事实是那个让自己纵情欲火的家伙就在眼前，需要幻想个头啊！他完全就是给自己巅峰快乐的源头，干吗自己现在要在这边傻傻的用手做这件事？！  
心里拉锯着的Colin总是不能很好的集中精神，当然这一点Bradley也看了出来，他知道Colin这个小傻蛋现在在窘什么。  
"Col，"Bradley用性感的声音轻轻呼唤Colin的名字，"真不知道你现在和我那时用嘴含你的时候是不是感觉一样。"  
背脊陡然间窜过一阵电流，就像是记忆的闸门顿时打开，Bradley口腔的触感伴随着一系列的该来的愉悦如同洪水般倾泻到自己下体的顶端，一不小心就让Colin漏出了"呃…"的声音。  
Bradley微微笑了，他知道现在Colin的思维波长和自己话语已经协调一致了。  
"Col……你在想什么？"Bradley尝试着问他，就像催眠师一样。  
"在、在……想象你舔我。"Colin的回答与手上的动作同步着。  
"那你……不希望有人摸你胸前的两点么？"Bradley继续道。  
"想……"Colin跟着喃喃。  
"那你自己不是还有一只手空着么？"  
能知道后面会发生什么。  
"嗯、嗯……"Colin的喘息开始变得粗重，手上的动作也早已加快，他开始念叨着幻想的对象，"Brad…ley……Bradley……"  
"我在这儿。"  
该死的！我现在也被你搞得很硬啊……Bradley虽然嘴里那么平静的回应，可心里已经开始咒骂起来：管它什么破规定，我今晚才不会忍！  
"Bradley、Bradley……！"Colin的声音明显就是快要攀越顶峰的感觉，性感与浓重的口音让Bradley忍不住起身来到Colin的面前。  
Colin的脑袋抵在Bradley的腹部，借着这个依靠，想要尽快地释放自己。  
"嗯、嗯……"  
Colin的粗喘隔着Bradley的衣料显得更加的撩人，让Bradley都快受不了了。他抬起Colin的头，俯身在Colin的耳边"恶狠狠"的喂入几句悄悄话：  
"Col，快点射，好不好？你这让让我真想马上把我硬得发疼的东西顶进你的小穴，然后刺戳得你求饶含停……"  
狠话是有作用的，只见的Colin紧咬着下嘴唇，一个闷哼后，就瘫软在Bradley的身上。  
"Colin？"Bradley叫他。  
"嗯？"Colin慵懒的回答。  
"还有力气么？"Bradley问他。  
"干吗？大……概——！"  
就算Colin收回那个"大概"也对接下来发生的于事无补了。  
至少Bradley是不会答应的。

 

Face FOUR：骰子转啊转……今天的Receiver on Top还是我吧？

 

这是一个不争的事情。  
无论谁投到这一面，永远都是Colin在上。  
Colin有时在想，我哪天可以翻身一回呢？  
不过每次都会被身下的Bradley顶的没了下文。  
理由是：和我做的时候居然开小差！

 

Face FIVE：骰子转啊转……今天是69 Position？！

 

69完全没啥戏剧性可言，因为完全就是两人互动性的一面。无论谁扔到，69都是两个人的节目内容。  
只不过，每次让Bradley期待的就是让Colin做出"今天你在上还是在下"的选择，Colin回答时的表情和理由总是Bradley乐此不疲想见到的——  
第一次的时候，Colin的表情好像在思考一件很苦恼的事情，过了很久，才缓缓说："要不……我在上？反正我总是在上面。"  
后来再问的时候……有一次他义正词严，很果断地要求在下："最近腰不好，让我躺着做呗！"

 

Face SIX：骰子转啊转…The Last…今天是Snog…★

 

Snog永远都是Colin最喜欢掷到的一面。  
他不会说什么，只是看到"Snog"的字样后，就会笑得很开心地看着Bradley，然后乖乖的在床上盘腿坐好，同时还不忘用一只手指朝着Bradley勾两下。  
每每看到Colin这样傻乎乎的行为，Bradley也总是一副"服了你"的表情，接着宠溺地说一声"you idiot"后，他就会给Colin一个深深的……濡湿的……绵长之吻。

 

骰子转啊转，今天将会转到哪一面呢？

 

(FIN)


End file.
